


Vows

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would die for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



The intensity of Cesare's vows frightens Lucrezia. He cradles her face with large, strong hands, and the touch is almost tender except for how rough the sword calluses feel against her skin, and how his fingers leave crimson stains on her cheeks.

"I would die for you, my sweet sister," he tells her with reverence in his tone, but she knows what he really means is _I would kill for you_.


End file.
